


Anatomy Lesson

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Lamp - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Patton is struggling to study, Logan has an idea. (Ficlet)





	Anatomy Lesson

Patton let out an adorable little huff of frustration, slumped over his text book. He was definitely passionate about becoming a nurse and helping people… But this stuff was hard! There were so many things he needed to learn! He continued to do his best to try and slog through it, trying to memorize the information before him, but it was a struggle to say the least. 

It was a short while later that one of his boyfriends walked through the dining room, seeing Patton obviously having a hard time. “…Patton? Are you alright?” 

Patton looked up and smiled tiredly at him. “Oh, hey Lo… Yeah. I’m just trying to memorize all this stuff for my test on Friday.” He gestured vaguely at the study materials before him. 

Logan raised an eyebrow and walked over, looking over his textbook and seeing what it was that he was trying to learn. “…Identifying the muscles and bones of the body?” 

“Yeah… It’s just kind of tedious, you know?” Patton grumbled slightly as he went back to looking over the diagrams in the book.

Logan thought a moment. Patton had always been more of a hands on learner, just trying to memorize from a text book had never been a good method for him. 

“Hmm.. Where are Virgil and Roman?” 

Patton looked back up at him. “Uh, I think they’re upstairs. Virgil was going to help Roman run some lines.” 

“….They can stand to take a break for a moment.” Logan turned toward the staircase. “Virgil! Roman! Could you come downstairs, please?” He called. 

It was a few moments before their two other boyfriends’ feet appeared on the steps, them coming down and joining them. 

“What’s up, specs?” Roman asked, looking over the two of them.

“I need you and Virgil to strip down to your boxers.” He said plainly. 

Patton was immediately pink in the cheeks and giggling, Virgil going bright red.

“What? Why do we nee-“ Virgil began to protest, but he made the mistake of glancing to the side of him and seeing that Roman had already thrown his shirt off and was halfway through removing his jeans. “…damn it, Ro.” 

“What?” He asked, looking up as he kicked them to the side, standing in nothing but a white pair of boxers covered in hearts.

“It’s to help, Patton.” Logan explained, gesturing to their adorable boyfriend still sitting at the table. 

Virgil groaned but removed his hoodie and slowly also undressed until he was standing beside Roman, clad in only his black socks and boxers. Virgil was more than happy with his actor boyfriend’s physique, he had more muscles in more places than Virgil felt he even had places… But standing next to him in this context definitely reminded him that he was the thinnest of the group.

“Thank you.” Logan turned back to Patton and pulled away the text book so he could no longer see it, taking his pencil and using the eraser end to tap on one side of Roman’s chest. “Patton, what muscle is this?” 

He let out another giggle as he looked up at his large boyfriend, who was obviously immediately flexing as Logan went along. “…Pectoralis major?” 

“Correct. And here?” He softly poked Roman on the side of his body. 

“External oblique.” 

“Perfect. And this?” A tap to the top of Roman’s thigh. 

“Rectus femoris.” 

Logan smiled, turning to Virgil who was still red. “Alright, Patton which bone is this?” He tapped Virgil’s upper arm. 

“The… Humerus.” He smiled. 

“Correct. And here?” A soft tap to Virgil’s gently protruding collar bone. 

“Clavicle.” 

“Great. And h-“ Logan began again but Virgil interrupted. 

“Wait! Why do I have to be the skeleton?!” He pouted. 

“…Babe.” 

 


End file.
